Resusitasi Terakhir
by florianon.98
Summary: Hujan masih deras. Air mata Hanji pun masih deras. Ia hanya bisa terus menerus berusaha membuat nafas lelaki itu kembali. [An after chapter 115 fanfiction] [LeviHan] [Warning! Spoiler Inside!]


Tautan bibir itu terlepas. Nafas Hanji masih tersengal. Air mata asin masih terus meleleh hingga dagunya.

Wajahnya masih basah oleh hujan dan air mata.

Sesungguhnya kedua mata siennanya serta rongga hidungnya sudah amat perih, terlalu lama menangis. Tapi, Ia masih tak mampu membendung tangisnya. Ia masih tak bisa membiarkan lelaki itu tanpa nafas.

Lelaki itu, lelaki yang empat tahun terakhir setia menemaninya, kini tergeletak tak berdaya. Dengan luka-luka yang menganga lebar. Dengan darah merah yang terus keluar. Tanpa ada nafas yang terdeteksi olehnya.

Hanji masih menangis. Panik. Kalut. Takut. Pedih. Ia kembali menggoncangkan tubuh lelaki itu, kembali memompa dada lelaki itu, kembali memanggil-manggil nama lelaki itu, kembali mencium bibir lelaki itu dan menyalurkan udara sebanyak yang Ia bisa.

Darah segar yang menempel pada wajahnya tak Ia seka. Ia biarkan terhapus oleh air hujan yang mengaliri wajahnya. Ia masih tersengal, terus tersengal, dan akan terus tersengal sampai lelaki itu bernapas kembali.

Lelehan asin kembali melewati dagu. Tak berhenti.

Kepalan tangan yang mulai melemah, Ia hantamkan lagi ke tanah. Tak peduli muncul goresan-goresan luka lagi pada buku-buku jarinya. Ia tak peduli. Ia tak akan peduli meski jemarinya membiru.

Karena Ia hanya ingin lelaki itu bernapas.

Hujan masih deras, sederas jeritan tertahan yang hanya mampu didengar oleh dirinya seorang.

* * *

"Levi... Bangun, Levi! Ayo, bangun! Bangunlah, Levi! Kumohon!"

Hanji masih mengguncang tubuh itu. Guncangannya melemah. Ujung-ujung jemarinya sudah mengkeriput. Pun, suaranya sudah amat serak.

"Levi... Levi..."

Ia terus memanggil, meski Ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu tak akan menyahut. Tapi, Ia terus memanggil. Dalam teriakan, dalam bisikan, dalam jeritan pilu. Ia bersumpah akan terus memanggil sampai pita suaranya putus.

"Levi... Levi..."

Suaranya beradu dengan suara hujan, gemuruh petir, dan siulan angin. Sambil berharap ada seseorang yang lewat dan mendengar suara pilunya. Tapi, sederas ini hujannya, siapa pula yang akan lewat?

Mantel hijau tua Ia rapatkan pada tubuhnya. Gemerutuk pada kedua sisi rahangnya membuat Hanji sadar, bahwa Ia kedinginan. Dan Ia haus, lapar. Tubuhnya telah lemas. Bahkan Ia mulai tak mampu menopang punggungnya sendiri.

Hanji menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia harus bertahan. Harus. Meski taruhannya nyawa, Ia harus bertahan. Ia harus hidup, lalu membawa tubuh lelaki itu saat hujan telah reda.

Tapi, bagaimana bila hujan tak berhenti hingga detak jantung lelaki itu hilang selamanya?

Tangis Hanji kembali pecah. Meraungkan nama lelaki itu, mengadahkan wajahnya pada langit yang gelap. Memohon pada semesta agar lelaki itu dibiarkan hidup.

Hanji, dengan sisa tenaganya, kembali memompa dada lelaki itu. Lantas mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir sang pria. Melumatnya sejenak, sebelum Ia hembuskan udara.

Hanji berjanji akan terus melakukannya, tak peduli berapa ratus kali akan Ia lakukan.

Karena Ia tak takut pada kelelahan. Karena Ia tak gentar pada lapar dan haus.

Karena Ia lebih takut kehilangan Levi, separuh nyawanya yang disisakan semesta untuknya.

* * *

"Maaf, Hanji. Maaf aku membuatmu seperti ini."

"Tak apa. Semua sudah berlalu."

"Tapi, kau jadi seperti ini karena aku..."

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku tak apa-apa. Toh beberapa hari lagi aku akan normal lagi. Mataku tak akan semerah ini lagi, suaraku tak akan seserak ini lagi. Jadi, jangan salahkan dirimu."

"Tapi, Hanj—"

"Sssttt! Sudahlah. Kau istirahat saja! Jangan banyak bergerak! Kau mau jahitannya terbuka gara-gara kau terlalu banyak bergerak? Makanya, diam dulu!"

"Tch! Bawel!"

"Aku bawel untuk kebaikanmu juga, Pendek!"

"Dasar kau ini!"

"Memangnya mulutmu sudah tak perih lagi? Kau terlalu cerewet akhir-akhir ini."

"Sudah jauh lebih baik daripada seminggu lalu. Ku harap, pekan depan aku sudah bisa lebih leluasa."

"Aku harap juga begitu. Cepat sembuh, Pendek."

"Hu—um"

"Setelah ini, kita minum-minum teh, ya!"

"Hu—um"

"Jangan mati."

Perempuan itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher lelaki itu. Menghirup aroma anyir, bercampur petrikor dan aroma khas lelaki itu. Sebelah tangannya mengelusi jemari milik sang lelaki, berulang kali mengecek satu per satu ujung jarinya.

Perempuan itu menghela nafas, terputus-putus. Kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Air matanya masih tak berhenti sejak tadi. Terus meleleh. Entah sampai kapan.

Ia memejam erat kedua matanya. Menarik kedua tungkainya. Meringkuk di samping tubuh lelaki itu.

Perempuan itu, membiarkan dingin dan gelap menyelimuti mereka. Menyelimuti dirinya bersama lelaki itu.

Menyelimuti dirinya bersama imajinasi, halusinasi, dan bayangan semu.

* * *

.

.

.

**_nb_**

**TBH, aku udh pasrah sama nasib Levi /hiks**

**Mau mati kek, mau hidup kek, mau hidup tapi cacat kek, terserah mangakanya /hiks**

**Misal pun mati, kuharap ada momen manis terakhir diantara Levi dan Hanji. Gak apa-apa deh manis tapi berakhir nangis. Gak apa-apa. Aku sudah ikhlas.**

**Ah ya. Maaf aku belum bisa total di fanfiksi kali ini. Maaf bila suasananya gak kena, gak bikin baper, mohon maaf. Jangan lempari aku dengan thunder spear.**

**Sekian. Sampai jumpa lagi.**

**Bye~~~**


End file.
